1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data compression method and a data retrieving method. For example, the present invention aims at a technique for compressing/retrieving data expressing a result of carrying out simulation.
2. Related Background Art
When designing semiconductor devices and so on, numerical analysis such as computer simulation became absolutely imperative. As structures to be designed become complex, the amount of data showing a computed result increases. The simulation is often carried out while changing simulation conditions such as an applied voltage and time. Because of this, it is necessary to preserve the simulation result for each of the different simulation conditions.
Conventionally, the simulation results were preserved as it is or after compressing the simulation results. As a method of performing the compression, a method of preserving the number of times of repetition of data “1” and “0” described by binary code is known.
When the amount of data increases, computer resources such as a hard disk drive is significantly consumed, and data management becomes complex and troublesome.